Undesired Love
by StEpHyGrOcK3107
Summary: Al nacer el padre de Neji es intercambiado con otro bebé que resulta ser hijo de extranjeros, ¿cómo Neji logra conocer a Hinata y en qué circunstancias? NejiHina UA.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Prólogo **

Una mujer llegaba sufriendo acompañada de su esposo al hospital, ella estaba sufriendo dolores de parto y buscaban a un doctor con suma urgencia ya que la mujer ya se le había roto la fuente. Finalmente encontraron a un doctor y se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala de parto. El doctor se fijo en los ojos del hombre, los cuales se les hacían muy familiar, ojos opalinos y además un cabello castaño y supremamente liso y piel muy blanca, características típicas de una sola familia, los Hyuuga.

El doctor pregunto los nombres de la joven pareja, el hombre se llamaba Hiroki Hyuuga y la mujer Asuka Hyuuga. El doctor reconoció inmediatamente esos nombres, ya que el joven Hiroki sería el próximo en ser quién manejara la gran cadena de hospitales más reconocida del país, la cual tenía sedes en las ciudades más importantes.

Finalmente Asuka fue trasladada a una cama en la cual procederían a comenzar el proceso del nacimiento de su hijo, aunque en realidad no sabían el sexo ya que a petición de ellos no se los dijeron.

- Señora Asuka puje con fuerza – dijo el doctor muy profesionalmente.

- Amor estate tranquila y puja – decía su esposo con notorio nerviosismo aunque emocionado al mismo tiempo.

- AAAhhg maldita sea esto es horrible! No tendremos más hijos después de esto estás loco si crees que pasaré por esto de nuevo – Asuka estaba muy alterada a causa de esos terribles dolores.

- Tranquila, luego pensaremos en eso… jeje

- Puja, puja y respira – decía el doctor intentando ignorar la tonta discusión que tenía la pareja – Aquí viene el primero, ya está saliendo la cabeza.

- Como así que el primero? – dijeron Hiroki y Asuka a la vez.

- Si, son dos =).

- Oh por Dios! Ahora sí con más razón! Te vas a tener que despedir de la fabrica! Porque desde hoy está cerrada!

- Por favor querida, tienes que parir a nuestro segundo hijo así que puja! – Hiroki no quería discutir mientras ella estaba pariendo.

- AAAaaaahh!

- Bueno felicitadades! Son los padres de gemelos varones.

- Doctor, uno de los bebes no reacciona, no está llorando – dijo una de las ayudantes del doctor.

- Llévenlo a incubadora! Y avísenle a la pediatra.

- Doctor el bebé va estar bien, verdad? – decía muy angustiada Asuka.

- No se preocupen aquí tenemos los mejores profesionales, después de todo este es uno de los hospitales del padre del joven Hiroki.

- Oye tu porque no me dijiste eso?

- La verdad es que no estoy al tanto de cuáles son los hospitales que son los nuestros XD

- No sé qué hago contigo ¬¬

El doctor interfirió en su "conversación" y les dijo

- Aquí está el gemelo mayor, ahora voy a ver la situación del otro, con su permiso.

- Míralo que lindo es, a pesar de todo estoy muy feliz de que hayan sido gemelos aunque para mí todos los bebes se ven iguales… - dijo Asuka

- Jajaja yo también lo creo, como que todos son pequeños y rosaditos y suaves.

Si, eran muy jóvenes estos padres. Ambos eran estudiantes universitarios, de primer semestre, Asuka de contaduría y Hiroki de medicina (aunque no parecía), en cualquier caso eso era lo que tenía que estudiar por obvias razones.

- Asuka, como le vamos a poner a los niños?

- Mmmmm ya sé! A este le ponemos Hiashi y el otro escógelo tú.

- Ah? Yo no soy bueno con los nombres… déjame pensarlo un poquito más…. Ya sé pongámosle como el actor ese que está de moda, Hizashi.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, me encanta ese actor – a Asuka le brillaban los ojos al recordar lo bien parecido que es.

- Sabes que estoy aquí verdad

- Y que con eso….

- Olvídalo ¬¬.

La enfermera que llevó al pequeño que sería llamado Hizashi lo metió en la incubadora y le puso una manilla con el apellido Hyuuga pero no se dio cuenta y se le corrió un poco la tinta del marcador, por lo que no se leía muy bien lo que decía.

Otra enfermera llegó también con un niño que necesitaba incubadora y rápidamente le puso la manilla correspondiente con el apellido y la inicial de su nombre H. Huuyga pero para colmo de males la tinta también se le corrió y se entendía H. Hyuuga. Las enfermeras se pusieron a chismosear un rato y dijeron que comprarían una gaseosa del dispensador que había cerca, si no se demoraban no pasaba nada cierto?

El doctor llegó a la sala de incubadoras y vio a unos bebes muy parecidos, por lo cual se fijó en las manillas de ambos, se quedo viendo al que decía H. Hyuuga y al ver que ya se había estabilizado, se lo llevó a la pareja Hyuuga.

Las enfermeras regresaron y mientras hablaban muy amenamente la segunda enfermera (la que llegó con el bebé Huuyga) se llevó al que en realidad era Hyuuga y se lo llevó a la pareja a quienes les correspondía ese apellido.

Tanto a los Hyuuga como a los Huuyga les llevaron a "sus bebes" y ambas parejas se encontraban felices.

La pareja Hyuuga por fin dejó de discutir por cosas vanas y decidieron irse a descansar a su casa.

Por otro lado los Huuyga no eran residentes japoneses, vivían en Suiza y ambos eran de ese país, físicamente Steve tenía el cabello castaño claro con ojos grisáceos mientras que su esposa era rubia de ojos azules, ambos muy blancos, típicos europeos y sólo vinieron a Japón a visitar a los abuelos del joven Steve Huuyga pero oh sorpresa que su esposa Marianne tuvo dolores de parto en su estadía y concibieron a Harry Huuyga. Al cabo de un mes ellos volvieron a su tierra natal.

8 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Los hermanos Hyuuga estaban jugando fútbol en la casa de un amigo de ellos, Hizashi era quien estaba en la arquería mientras que Hiashi y su amigo trataban de meterle el gol.

Hizashi, a pesar de haber nacido el mismo día que Hiashi tenía algunas diferencias con su hermano, entre las cuales estaban el hecho de que era más alto y tenía los ojos un poco más oscuros por lo cual pensaron que en realidad no eran gemelos sino mellizos.

Hiashi pateó con demasiada fuerza el balón y lo mandó a la calle

- Hiashiii es que eres malo para el fútbol, ahora ve a buscar el balón – dijo Hizashi.

- Nooo tú estás más cerca, además soy tu hermano mayor así que hazme caso.

- Bueno… pero oyee solo eres un poquito mayor ¬¬

- De todas formas soy mayor y eso es lo que cuenta así que ve tú.

- Ustedes si son bobos – dijo el amiguito de ellos.

Hizashi se fue a buscar el balón y cuando lo agarró lo que le sucedió les cambiaría la vida a los Hyuuga para siempre.

A Hizashi lo atropelló un auto y ambos niños salieron corriendo a donde se encontraba el cuerpo del pequeño, lloraban mucho y Hizashi no respondía a los zarandeos que le hacía Hiashi, este empezó gritar desesperadamente por ayuda y llegaron los papás de su amigo y enseguida llamaron a una ambulancia, acto seguido llamaron a Hiroki y a Asuka y les comentaron la situación.

Cuando llegaron al hospital vieron a su hijo Hiashi llorando desconsoladamente junto a los padres de su amigo y Asuka lo cargó mientras que Hiroki se dirigió a la sala de urgencias, a pesar de que aún no se había graduado ya estaba en último año por lo que decidió ayudar en lo que fuera para que su hijo no muriera.

Pasaron tres largas horas desde que se inició la intervención quirúrgica hasta que después de muchos esfuerzos Hizashi no pudo resistir más y finalmente murió.

Hiroki estaba lleno de impotencia e ira, no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su hijo y se le salieron algunas lágrimas que mostraban un profundo dolor por su gran pérdida.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su esposa con su otro hijo les dio las malas noticias y sintieron que su mundo se derrumbó, Hiashi lloró hasta que se quedó dormido.

El médico encargado de hacer los últimos trámites de la muerte de Hizashi revisó varios exámenes que le hicieron a Hizashi cuando le tomaron la sangre para ver si no tenía algún daño en el hígado, el hombre se quejaba diciendo que le habían tomado unos exámenes innecesarios, como por ejemplo un examen de ADN, de igual forma decidió entregárselos Hiroki al cual también le hicieron exámenes para realizar una transfusión de sangre.

El médico llegó a donde se encontraba Hiroki y le entregó los exámenes que les tomaron a ambos y Hiroki se puso a leerlos, vio que su tipo de sangre y el de Hizashi era el mismo, B+ pero al ver las pruebas de ADN se quedó boquiabierto, descubrió que Hizashi no era su hijo.

Alguien había sido sumamente negligente y solo había dos personas en las que pensó serían las culpables, el doctor que ayudó a parir a sus hijos y la enfermera. Hiroki recordó el nombre del doctor, se llamaba Ooiji Yagami, inmediatamente lo mandó a llamar y le habló sobre ello, el doctor no sabía de lo que hablaba por lo que llamó a la enfermera que lo ayudaba siempre y ella les comentó sobre la estupidez que cometió con su compañera y llamaron a la otra enfermera quien finalmente les dijo que teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le dijeron, al parecer habían cambiado de bebes y que la otra pareja era de extranjeros según los datos que tenía el informe de nacimiento.

Hiroki pensó entonces que su hijo había muerto (aunque no fuera su hijo de sangre), pero era su hijo y que su verdadero hijo estaba en algún lugar de Suiza, pero estaba seguro de que estaba vivo y que era feliz. Hiroki no quería alterar tanto las cosas así que pensó que no era buena idea el buscar a su hijo. Dudó en si debía de decirle a su esposa la verdad pero pensó que no era prudente decirle por ahora, más adelante lo haría.

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Los Huuyga veían que al crecer su hijo notoriamente no se parecía en nada a ellos, sus ojos eran casi blancos por lo cual pensaron que podría ser algún tipo de albinismo pero cuando lo llevaron al médico este les dijo que no, dijo que ese era una característica normal en el. Pensaron en buscar su árbol genealógico pero ninguno de ellos en su familia tenía ese tipo de ojos. Hasta que finalmente decidieron hacerse una prueba de ADN.

Al llegar los resultados encontraron que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Harry no era su hijo, pero aún así lo amaban muchísimo y como eran de un pensamiento muy abierto pensaron en que su verdadero hijo se encontraba bien con alguna otra familia, que equivocados estaban.

Decidieron decirle la verdad a Harry y el chico lo tomó muy bien, es más sus padres le preguntaron si quería conocer a sus padres biológicos y el chico de 13 años les dijo que no le interesaba saber nada de ellos, él se sentía muy bien así como estaba y dijo que no cambiaría su vida por nada.

30 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Hiashi estaba en la sala de uno de los hospitales que por herencia le pertenecían, estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la cama donde se encontraba acostado su padre, Hiroki Hyuuga. A Hiroki le diagnosticaron leucemia y había estado combatiendo contra ella los últimos diez años pero ya sus días estaban contados.

Asuka había muerto de un infarto hacía solo tres años luego de eso Hiroki se había deprimido mucho y eso empeoró su enfermedad, Asuka murió sin saber la verdad pero ahora que él estaba al borde de la muerte finalmente decidió contarle la verdad a su hijo.

- Hiashi, hay algo que he cargado durante muchos años y ahora que sé que voy a morir, no quiero hacerlo sintiéndome culpable por no haberte dicho la verdad, al menos a ti sí te la voy a decir, con tu madre nunca fui capaz.

- De que se trata padre – Hiashi estaba bastante intrigado con eso que le había dicho Hiroki.

- Hizashi, tu hermano, con quien viviste durante 8 años, él no era tu verdadero hermano.

Hiashi quedó frio ante tal noticia apenas logró articular un ¡¿Qué?

- Si, cuando ustedes nacieron tu verdadero hermano no reaccionaba como debía ser así que lo llevaron a incubadora y hubo un error con los nombres de sus manillas, al parecer las tintas de los nombres se corrieron y a tu hermano lo con fundieron con H. Huuyga y a quien conoces como Hizashi con Hyuuga, tu verdadero hermano se llama Harry y vive en Suiza, no sé en qué parte, pero sé que es allá. Nunca intenté buscarlo, no quería alterar el curso de las cosas, ese chico seguramente sabe la verdad y si aún no lo conocemos es porque él no tenía interés en conocernos. Todo esto lo supe cuando Hizashi murió.

Hiashi no decía nada, estaba estático y tenía la mirada perdida. Se sentía como... Traicionado? No sabía cuál era la palabra exacta para describir como se sentía pero igual él pensó que su padre tenía la razón de todas formas su hermano fue Hizashi, su único hermano.

Unos cuantos meses después Hiroki murió y al funeral asistieron muchas personas, Hiroki fue un reconocido médico y una gran persona, la gente lo estimaba mucho y tuvo una despedida en grande. En medio de todo Hiashi solo pensaba en lo que su padre le había confesado hacía 3 meses y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidió que le contaría a su mujer y a sus hijas, aunque eso no produjera cambio alguno en sus vidas pensó que sería bueno que lo supieran.

Hiashi le contó la verdad a su familia y en general causó una leve impresión, lo más seguro es porque ni siquiera lograron conocer a Hizashi, el cual no era alguien a quien le tuvieran aprecio dadas las circunstancias, ahora menos a alguien del cual se acababan de enterar que existía, además de que sus hijas aún estaban pequeñas, una tenía 13 y la otra solo tenía 8 años.

Bueno, este es mi nuevo fic es un UA y este capítulo más que todo para que se entienda lo que se viene después =D. Espero que no les haya aburrido =S. Pero bueno Chao!


	2. Neji

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la trama y los personajes X.

Nota: Recuerden que Harry en realidad viene siendo Hizashi.

**Undesired Love**

**Capítulo 1: Neji**

Harry tuvo un hijo al cual llamó Neji dado a que él tenía sus raíces japonesas y con eso no solo se refería a la parte sanguínea sino que también los abuelos de Steve son japoneses por lo que manejaban tanto el inglés como el japonés así que le enseñaron a Harry ambos idiomas y Harry hizo lo mismo con Neji, Harry le contó toda la verdad a Neji desde que cumplió los 12 años y desde ese momento tuvo unas ganas increíbles de viajar a ese país, pero nunca se lo mencionó a su padre.

Por otro lado Neji se empezó a interesar en la música y le pidió a su padre una guitarra, él quería desde un primer momento que le compraran la eléctrica pero su padre le dijo que no se la daría hasta que no le demostrara que en verdad viera que estaba metido en el cuento. Neji entonces se puso en la tarea de practicar todos los días dos horas con la guitarra acústica y luego se ponía hacer sus tareas del colegio. Neji se metió en las clases extracurriculares de guitarra del colegio y a partir de ahí se comenzó a notar su mejoría.

Al cumplir los 14 años Neji era un as con la guitarra acústica así que finalmente Harry le compró a su hijo su tan preciada guitarra eléctrica. Neji cogió con más fuerza su amor a la guitarra y dado a la música que él escuchaba los sonidos eran bastante pesados, a Neji le gustaba mucho el Heavy Metal y el Hard Rock. Llegó un momento en el cual ya no le bastaba el tocar puros covers así que empezó a componer tanto letras como la música. Por último Neji decidió formar una banda de Hard Rock/Heavy Metal.

Neji pegó carteles por todo el colegio en los cuales decía "se busca bajista y baterista para banda de Hard Rock/Heavy Metal para información contacten a Neji Huuyga en el salón 301 del edificio A". Para sorpresa de Neji mucha gente fue a buscarlo ya que estaban muy interesados en formar una banda. Neji decidió que tenía que hacerles una audición así que los citó a todos en su casa para que tocaran en el garaje.

Ese mismo día a eso de las 5pm se presentaron 10 bajistas y 7 bateristas, había bastante trabajo que hacer así que les pidió los bajistas que hicieran el bajo de la canción Afterlife de Avenged Sevenfold y a los bateristas les dijo que hicieran la batería de Chapter Four de la misma banda.

- Todos conocen esas canciones cierto? – dijo Neji.

Todos dieron una respuesta afirmativa y así dieron comienzo a las audiciones.

Las audiciones tomaron un tiempo de aproximadamente tres horas hasta que finalmente Neji escogió a Daniel Weber para el bajo y a Max Keller para la batería.

Daniel era un chico bastante alto mide aproximadamente 1,95 m, cabello negro azabache y lo usa corto, ojos cafés, piel muy blanca y delgado. Max era más bajo que Daniel mide aproximadamente 1,80 m con el cabello rubio tirando a blanco, ojos sumamente azules, piel blanca, y buen cuerpo. Neji era el más bajito de los tres, midendo 1,75cm cabello largo y castaño, ojos opalinos, piel pálida y es el más atractivo de todos.

- Bueno a partir de mañana nos reuniremos en la casa de Max dado que es más complicado mover la batería y practicaremos a diario, ya he compuesto varias canciones con todo y guitarra así que solo falta añadirle el bajo y la batería, luego veremos que otras canciones podemos componer.

- Neji, yo creo que sería muy bueno que si vamos a hacer una banda de este tipo, deberíamos tener un guitarrista líder para que ambas guitarras tengan un complemento melódico – sugirió Daniel.

- Yo también pensé en eso, tranquilo primero quiero que seamos solo nosotros, quiero que nos demos a conocer como banda en los eventos que haga el colegio y espero ver a alguien que se anime a decirnos eso mismo, un guitarrista de alto rango, no quiero a un cualquiera que crea que tocamos canciones suaves aunque cabe aclarar que haremos una que otra balada.

- Por mí está bien lo que dice Neji además nos ahorramos el tiempo de hacerle audiciones a un poco de gente, hay muchos guitarristas últimamente – dijo Max.

- Bien, ya saben entonces que quedamos así, mañana a las 4pm en la casa de Max, después del ensayo hacemos lo que corresponda al colegio, no quiero descuidar mis estudios – Neji dijo esto muy seriamente.

- Jajaja menos mal que te conocí porque no se me da mucho el estudio y lo mejor es que todos estamos en el mismo curso, ojalá el guitarrista también lo sea – Daniel dijo eso mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Neji pero este lo miró feo y se alejó un poquito.

**Undesired Love**

Varios meses pasaron y finalmente llegó uno de los eventos de los cuales la gente le tenía más interés, la semana cultural. El último día de la semana cultural sería el día en el cual la banda haría su primera aparición ante un público.

- No puedo creer que en solo un día tocaremos enfrente de todo el colegio – Daniel estaba bastante emocionado.

- Ya cálmate, no es para tanto, solo tenemos que hacerlo como lo hacemos normalmente no hay mucha diferencia entre si hay o no público – Max decía eso pero solo para no sentirse nervioso.

- Todos sabemos que no será lo mismo, puede que la gente nos adore o que les seamos desagradables! No quiero que nos tiren cosas!- Daniel se alteró al pensar en la posibilidad de que no fueran de agrado al público.

- Eso no sucederá – dijo Neji con un alto grado de seguridad.

- Eso espero! Actitud positiva! – la emoción se hizo notar nuevamente en Daniel.

- Bueno ya sigamos con el ensayo, mañana es el gran día, además cerramos con la semana cultural y eso es lo mejor – Dijo Max finalmente y dieron inicio al ensayo.

Luego de un tiempo de haber terminado el ensayo Neji dijo

- Max, Daniel estas serán las canciones que tocaremos mañana: Garden of Roses, Through the mirror y My loneliness.

- :O Solo esas? Pensé que tocaríamos al menos cinco – dijo Daniel con un poco de decepción.

- Solo nos dieron 20 minutos y recuerden que Garden of Roses es larga por el solo de guitarra que hago.

- Vamos a terminar bien agotados, porque Through the mirror tiene un solo de batería DX – Max parecía un poco preocupado por eso, pero luego se puso a pensar de que todo saldría bien ya que habían practicado bastante.

- Bueno chicos mañana nos lloverán las chicas y tendremos que salir corriendo para que no seamos desnudados cuando terminemos el toque XD – Si, Daniel era un chico con muy buen humor.

- Jajaja buen punto mira que hasta hiciste sonreír a Neji, cosa rara en él –dijo Max mientras reía.

- Ya dejen las babosadas y prepárense porque mañana vamos a arrasar con el público – de repente a Neji se le hizo notoria su ansiedad, él quería que fuera mañana lo más rápido posible.

- OK entonces nos vemos mañana!

- Adiós - dijo Neji mientras se dirigía hacia su casa.

- Oye yo veo a Neji más motivado que antes, yo creo que tiene una razón rara por la que quiere hacer el toque – dijo Max con tono de misterio.

- Yo creo que quiere impresionar a una chica! Lo he visto ver últimamente a una chica del salón

- O.o Vaya, y quién es?

- Christa Meyer

- Pero esa chica no se hace notar mucho, aunque hay que admitir que es muy bonita.

- Oyeeee ella debió ser la inspiración de Neji para My loneliness! –Daniel dijo esto casi gritando.

- Hey eso podría ser cierto. Pero no le digamos nada, se puede poner de mal humor, a él no le gusta que se metan en sus cosas.

- Bueno nos vemos mañana – finalmente Daniel se fue de la casa de Max, mañana sería un gran día.

**Undesired Love**

Neji se despertó más temprano de lo usual y estaba sudando. Que maldita pesadilla había tenido. Ella estaba ahí en medio de la multitud y de repente desaparecía luego Neji al no verla dejó su guitarra tirada en la mitad del toque y salió a buscarla por todo el colegio y cuando finalmente la encontró, ella estaba con otro.

"_No eso nunca sucederá porque ella me ama así como yo la amo a ella" – _pensó Neji y luego se levantó para darse un baño y alistar sus cosas para luego dirigirse al colegio.

Neji había empezado una relación con Christa Meyer desde hacía 3 meses y estaba completamente enamorado de ella, a sus 15 años había conocido el amor y no solo eso sino que también se habían entregado, ya habían tenido relaciones.

**Undesired Love**

La hora había llegado, ya todo estaba montado en la tarima. Daniel y Max tomaron sus posiciones y Neji también en segundos abrieron el telón y vieron a casi toda la gente del colegio esperando a que ellos empezaran a tocar. Neji la buscó con la mirada y la vio en primera fila, ella gritaba y le daba ánimos así que Neji tomó el micrófono y anunció que su primera canción sería Garden of Roses.

La música empezó a sonar y aunque era una canción inédita todos gritaban y se veían emocionados con lo que la letra decía además de la calidad de la música. Esa canción fue un éxito total y sobre todo por el solo que Neji hizo. A continuación tocaron Through the mirror, a todos les encantó esa canción, tenía un solo de batería espectacular que fascinó a todos. Obtuvieron muchos aplausos y Neji empezó a hablar

- Gracias a todos, ahora vamos a tocar una canción que es tipo balada y yo se la dedico a una persona muy especial. Se llama My loneliness

La canción contaba la historia de una persona que siente que en su vida tiene un vacío pero que luego aparece la persona que le llena ese vacío y la hace feliz.

Cuando la canción terminó la gente les dio un aplauso largo y sonoro algunas chicas lloraban de la emoción y Neji, Daniel y Max se dieron un fuerte abrazo y agradecieron al público.

- AAAAHHH! LO HICIMOS! SOMOS LOS MEJORES! – Daniel parecía un niño pequeño al que le regalaban el mejor juguete del mundo, andaba saltando y abrazando a sus amigos Neji y Max.

- Oigan chicos yo los dejo, voy a buscar a… – Neji no estaba seguro si terminar o no.

- Hey tranquilo sabemos que andas con Christa, no nos lo tenías que ocultar – Daniel habló por fin con algo de seriedad.

Neji sonrió un poco y dijo

- Vaya que son buenos, pensé que nadie se daría cuenta.

- Nadie que no fueran tus amigos – dijo Max indignado (que descarado, solo Daniel se había dado cuenta).

- En cualquier caso hablamos luego.

- Hey Neji! Cuídate de las chicas! A muchas no les importa que estés comprometido XD – Daniel volvió a la tónica de siempre.

- Yo sé cómo manejar esas cosas, adiós.

**Undesired Love**

Neji finalmente encontró a Christa, estaba hablando con sus amigas.

- Christa! Hola! – dijo Neji con algo de alegría.

- Neji mi amor! – Era la primera vez que Christa la decía "mi amor" y lo que más le impresionó fue que lo dijera enfrente de sus amigas.

Todas esas chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver como Christa se le lanzaba a Neji y acto seguido lo besaba.

- Por Dios Christa! Por qué demonios no sabíamos nada de esto? O sea si no demuestras esos afectos a Neji te aseguro que yo me le tiraba después de ti – Dijo una de las chicas con algo de envidia.

- Jajaja es que Neji y yo queríamos ser discretos, no nos gusta que la gente empiece a hablar de nosotros pero ahora eso no se puede evitar ya que mi Neji será asediado de chicas y yo no lo voy a permitir.

Neji sentía un poco de vergüenza ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, a pesar de que él era un chico que sobresalía mucho en los estudios no era que fuera alguien a quien la gente lo buscara de a mucho por su aparente frialdad pero ahora que se dio a conocer con la banda ya la gente lo iba a mirar con otros ojos y seguramente andaría en boca de muchos, tenía que cuidarse de eso.

Al día siguiente (sábado) un chico llegó a la casa de Neji, dijo que es un guitarrista, tiene el cabello hasta los hombros, ondulado y castaño oscuro, flaco y era tan alto como Max. Quería saber si lo aceptaban como parte de la banda ya que él sabía muy bien que la banda era muy buena con una sola guitarra pero con dos sería excelente. Neji sonrió y dijo que lo probaría con una canción que él aún no había podido sacar en la guitarra, Raining Blood de Slayer, la cual es una canción que requería bastante tiempo de práctica y no es que fuera tan difícil sino que tenía un efecto en una parte de la canción que Neji no había podido hacer dado que le hacía falta un mejor pedal del que tenía, así que si el chico tenía el pedal necesario y la hacía bien estaba dentro.

- Bueno entonces dame una hora y vuelvo con mi guitarra y lo demás.

- Oye espera, cómo te llamas? – preguntó Neji

- Hans Moser.

Al cabo de una hora exacta Hans volvió y montó todo en el garaje de Neji y se puso a tocar Raining Blood.

Neji quedó impresionado, definitivamente Hans era muy bueno, bastante por lo que quedaba perfecto para el puesto de guitarrista líder.

- Hans, bienvenido a la banda.

**Undesired Love**

Pasó el tiempo y la banda de Neji a la cual llamaron "Out of Road" fue cogiendo fama en la ciudad ya que empezaron a ser contratados en bares y participaban en varios eventos.

Después de un toque en un reconocido bar de la ciudad una mujer se le acercó a Neji

- Hola muchachos, mi nombre es Lauriane Wyss y soy productora musical, me interesan mucho como banda y creo que tienen potencial me gustaría que me llamaras si también te interesa el grabar un álbum con la disquera – Lauriane le entregó una tarjeta con su número.

- Cuál disquera? – preguntó Hans

- Mercury Records.

Daniel como era típico de él empezó a hacer gestos de emoción mientras que los otros simplemente estaban boquiabiertos, casi se les salía la baba, es decir eso era como un sueño hecho realidad.

- Estamos realmente interesados, la llamaremos mañana mismo si quiere y usted nos dice dónde nos encontramos y demás. – dijo Neji con emoción contenida.

- Espero su llamada entonces, hasta luego.

- Creo que me he enamorado de esa mujer – dijo Max poniéndose una mano encima de su pecho. Lauriane era una mujer voluptuosa con el cabello liso y de color rubio, ojos negros y su piel se veía bronceada.

- Que ridículo eres – dijo Hans al ver la cara de baboso que Max ponía.

- Acaso eres gay o que? No ves que está bien buena, es más está tan buena que hasta Neji se le quedó viendo como tarado y eso que tiene novia XD – dijo Daniel.

- Bueno he de admitir que es una mujer muy atractiva, pero nunca puse cara de tarado, además es una mujer mayor y hay que respetarla – dijo Neji intentando negar que se había quedado con cara de tarado.

- Sí, claro… máximo tiene 30 años y aguanta bastante jaja nosotros tenemos 17 así que al menos es más de la mitad de su edad, además estamos en último año – dijo Max intentando justificarse.

- De su supuesta edad – aclaró Hans.

- En serio, eres gay? – volvió a preguntar Daniel.

- QUE NO SOY GAY!

- Bueno ya, pónganse serios que este puede ser el paso más grande que tomemos en nuestras vidas, se imaginan? Si lo logramos, haremos giras mundiales! – Neji hizo medianamente notoria su alegría con respecto a lo que les acababa de suceder – Mañana hablaré con Lauriane para confirmar todo y bueno a ver que pasa.

- Me parece perfecto, entonces nos avisas. Nos vemos, adiós – se despidió Hans de todos.

- Bueno es un poco tarde verdad así que yo también me voy, chao! – Daniel se despidió animadamente.

- Yo también me voy, hasta luego Neji y ya sabes OJO con lo que haces, no arruines tu juventud! – Max se fue finalmente.

- Que les pasa a estos… - cuando Neji se dio la vuelta vio que Christa estaba ahí.

- Mi amor! A que no me esperabas aquí – Christa le dio un suave beso en los labios a Neji.

- Si de verdad, no te esperaba, no deberías estar en tu casa "durmiendo" son las 2am – dijo Neji reprochándola.

- Ayy pero yo quería verte, además hace rato que no nos divertimos, deberíamos irnos a un lugar más privado – Christa empezó a besarlo con más intensidad y deseo.

Neji se dejó llevar un poco pero luego la detuvo

- Christa por favor, tus padres podrían darse cuenta y no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes, mis padres se fueron de repente de la ciudad, dijeron que querían celebrar una tercera luna de miel y la casa está SOLA para nosotros – Christa decía eso mientras le ponía un dedo en el pecho Neji y lo bajaba lentamente hasta casi llegar a sus pantalones.

- Bajo esas circunstancias me suena la idea, mi padre nunca me pone hora de llegada, así que vamos.

**Undesired Love**

Cuando entraron a la casa de Christa se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la habitación de la misma mientras se daban besos apasionados y de gran profundidad, como había dicho Christa, hacía mucho tiempo que no "se divertían" y era hora de dejarse llevar, se habían contenido bastante.

Neji le quitó la blusa a gran velocidad a Christa, ella no llevaba sostén puesto, como era de costumbre cuando sabía que estarían juntos. Ella le quito la chaqueta a Neji y dijo – esta chaqueta ya no te sirve para calentarte ahora mismo – Neji rió a la vez que ambos se quitaban los jeans. Christa vio como Neji ya estaba erecto y eso la excitó aún más y le quitó el bóxer y él a ella le quitó el panty, acto seguido ella lo empujó y él cayó en la cama, de forma mus sensual se acercó a Neji y lo besó al principio con ternura pero luego se torno en un beso aún más profundo en el cual sus lenguas hacían una guerra que ambos disfrutaban. Sus cuerpos ya no lo podían soportar más así que Neji introduje su miembro dentro de ella y se vieron sumergidos en un vaivén de sensaciones sumamente placenteras con cada embestida que él ejecutaba. Finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax y Neji salió de ella y se acostó al lado de ella, Neji le dijo que la amaba pero Christa no dijo nada, se había quedado dormida. Neji sonrió y luego de un tiempo se quedó dormido también.

Cuando Neji se despertó Christa ya no estaba a su lado, él empezó a llamarla pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Se levantó de la cama y se puso el bóxer se fijó en la hora 8am no era tan tarde, se terminó de vestir y buscó a Christa, estaba en la cocina le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

- Como amaneciste? – pregunto Neji mientras veía que estaba haciendo Christa, huevos revueltos.

- Bien, Neji quiero hablar de algo contigo – a Neji no le gustaba cuando ella decía eso.

- Qué sucede?

- He estado pensando en que tú eres alguien con mucho talento y futuro por delante en cambio yo aún no sé ni siquiera qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, no sé que quiero estudiar, creo que soy una buena para nada, mis notas no son las mejores y además no te merezco.

- Mi amor, no digas esas cosas de ti misma, no puedes esperar que te respeten si tú no te respetas a ti misma, además eso es algo que tiene solución, no te preocupes que yo estoy contigo. Por cierto se te van a quemar los huevos.

- Aahh mier… - Christa apagó la estufa y luego sirvió el desayuno. Luego de que terminaron de desayunar Neji se fue enseguida para su casa ya que se tenía que bañar porque tenía el asunto pendiente con Lauriane.

Cuando Christa vio que Neji se fue buscó un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar para luego llamar a alguien por teléfono

- Neji ya se fue, ven y llega rápido, mis padres no están así que si quieres dile a ella también.

**Undesired Love**

Neji llamó a Lauriane y finalmente acordaron en que toda la banda se reuniera con ella en un restaurante muy elegante de la ciudad a las 12m.

A esa hora todos los chicos estaban junto con Lauriane y estaban leyendo los últimos detalles del contrato de esa manera ella se convertiría en la manager de la banda y todos firmaron. El sueño de Neji por fin se haría realidad y viajaría a Japón como siempre había querido. No estaba seguro de a dónde irían primero pero definitivamente irían a Japón también en algún momento. Neji se estaba elevando bastante ya que primero tenían que empezar a hacer las grabaciones de las canciones y todas esas cosas.

- Hey, Neji, despierta! – Daniel como cosa rara estaba ultra escandaloso.

- Qué pasa?

- Ya le dijiste a tu padre? Lo de la disquera y el contrato y eso?

- Pues le conté todo lo que sucedió ayer y que hoy nos reuniríamos, en general el sabe todo. Él dice que antes de cualquier cosa debo terminar el colegio, todas formas falta un mes para que se acabe y nos graduaremos.

- Todo está saliendo perfecto! Estamos bien suertudos =D – Max estaba poniéndose casi como Daniel.

- Bueno en cualquier caso empezaremos a grabar las canciones después que nos graduemos así que definitivamente todo está perfecto – Hans por fin dijo algo de utilidad.

- Yo iré a darle la noticia a Christa en persona, ella seguro que estará muy feliz – todos los chicos se miraron entre sí con caras dudosas.

- Neji, es mejor que sepas algo acerca de Christa, la verdad es que ella… ella te engaña – dijo Daniel con algo de remordimiento por no haberle dicho antes.

- Oye tu de que rayos hablas? Como vas a venir a hablar mierda de MI NOVIA, no te lo permito – Neji decía eso mientras sujetaba a Daniel por la camiseta.

- Es cierto Neji, todos lo saben, solo que nadie ha sido capaz de decírtelo, seguramente tú no te has dado cuenta porque últimamente andas muy concentrado en componer y esas cosas, pero los demás si nos hemos dado cuenta – dijo Hans increíblemente.

- Neji, cálmate, ok, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de eso, es más hay gente que dice que ella te engaña con un chico del otro curso y con la novia de él, es decir que hacen orgías y todas esas cosas. – Max no lo quería decir pero pensó que era lo mejor.

- Dicen que ella aprovecha momentos como los de ahora en los que sabe que tu no irías a su casa, tú nos dijiste que estuviste con ella anoche y que sus padres están fuera de la ciudad, seguramente está con ese par – Daniel se atrevió a decir uno de los rumores más fuertes que habían.

- Porque no mejor te callas, vamos todos a su casa y comprobemos que no hay nadie con ella, yo tengo llaves así que yo entraré y ustedes se quedan afuera. – Neji estaba que mataba y comía del muerto.

**Undesired Love**

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Christa y pudieron ver que había un auto (que no era el de sus padres) parqueado al frente de la casa.

Neji se bajó enseguida del auto y abrió la puerta de la casa con cuidado, entró y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Christa. Cuando abrió la puerta la peor de sus pesadillas se había vuelto realidad.

Christa estaba en la cama con un hombre y una mujer teniendo sexo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Lo que sus amigos le habían dicho era verdad, Neji quedó con el corazón destrozado y no dijo absolutamente nada, solo salió del cuarto.

Christa como pudo se cubrió con una sabana y salió tras Neji tratando de explicarle lo que había visto, pero Neji no quiso escuchar nada de lo que ella le dijera, se dirigió al carro donde estaban sus amigos y arrancó enseguida.

Los chicos solo supieron decirle una sola cosa

- Neji en serio lo sentimos, no debimos tardarnos tanto en decirte – dijeron todos a la vez.

- Desde cuando saben – fue lo único que Neji pudo decir.

- Hace aproximadamente 2 meses y medio, tal vez 3.

- Gracias por decirme – Neji dejó a cada uno en su casa y luego se dirigió a la suya.

Neji se encerró en su cuarto y empezó a componer una nueva canción a la cual llamó "All we lived, Now is worthless" (Todo lo que vivimos, ahora no vale nada). Y decidió que esa sería la canción de cierre cuando se graduaran y definitivamente haría que sonara en todas las emisoras.

**Undesired Love**

El día de la graduación llegó finalmente y ese era el momento en el cual Neji haría que Christa se sintiera la peor de la mujeres.

- Y ahora presentamos a Out of Road quienes nos traen una nueva canción – decía el rector, Neji solo quería empezar a cantar hasta que por fin se calló el rector.

- Muchas gracias rector, esta canción fue inspirada en un persona en específico, y probablemente todos saben quién es, la canción se llama _"All we lived, Now is Worthless_". Antes de que empezaran a tocar Neji la vio a ella escondida entre la gente, él le sonrió y empezó a cantar.

La canción habla sobre la traición del ser que tanto amas y describe como empiezas a despreciar a esa persona.

Neji cantó con una pasión increíble, todos sabían que eso era lo que él sentía en ese momento y esa pasión se la debía a ella. Cuando acabó todos les aplaudieron esa canción fue un total éxito a la gente le encantó y pedían por más pero lamentablemente el rector solo les dio espacio para tocar una sola.

Neji no vio a Christa el resto de la noche, es más, nadie la vio. A pesar de todo Neji por alguna maldita extraña razón la seguía queriendo y estaba preocupado por ella. Esa canción era verdaderamente dura si te la dedicaban, Neji sabía bien que era una buena forma de vengarse de ella ya que todos sabían a quien Neji podría dedicar una canción así. Seguramente la gente debe estar odiándola ya que Neji es una persona muy popular y querido por las chicas y muy respetado por los chicos.

La fiesta de grado se terminó un poco antes de las 6am, y Neji estaba que se le explotaba la cabeza cuando se despertó a las 2pm, había tomado demasiado (algo no común en él), no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho en la fiesta y tampoco se acordaba de cómo había llegado a su casa, lo cual le preocupaba un poco pero seguro que Hans podría contarle todo ya que él no tomaba ni porque le pagaran (todo un aguafiestas).

Después de que Neji se diera un baño y desayunara/almorzara llamó a Hans por teléfono, después de unos segundos contestó

- Aló?

- Hola Hans, que más cómo estás?

- Muy bien, me imagino que tú no te sientes tan bien como yo después de todo lo que bebiste.

- Tienes toda la razón por primera vez.

- ¬¬ Bueno me imagino que me llamaste por algo en específico.

- :O Eres brujo, ese podría pasar a ser un hobby para ti, digo ser brujo.

- Estas de buen humor y eso que seguro no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste ayer, quieres que te cuente verdad?

- Brujo, claro que quiero que me cuentes.

- Bueno después que tocamos, nos fuimos a sentar con unas chicas que nos invitaron a su mesa, eran 5 chicas, una para cada uno, pero 2 para ti.

- Qué? Cómo así?

- Pues todos tomaron mucho, y tú te besabas con las dos más bonitas, maldito suertudo.

- :O Y eso que pensábamos que eras gay.

- Te dije QUE NO SOY GAY!

- Oye, me lleve a esas chicas a otro lado?

- No, Daniel te detuvo, él sabía que tú no estabas para eso, así que te trajo a tu casa a eso de las 6am, Daniel no tomó tanto pero sí que la pasó muy bien. Él si se llevó a una chica a su casa jaja.

- Bien, me alegro por él y también me alegro de no haber hecho algo de lo cual pude haberme arrepentido.

- Si, hey a todas estas, cuando vamos a grabar? – preguntó Hans.

- Tengo que llamar a Lauriane, la llamaré mañana.

- Listo, hablamos luego, chao.

Al poco tiempo de que Neji colgara con Hans, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

- Aló? – dijo Neji al contestar.

- Neji, no me cuelgues – era Christa.

- Qué quieres? – escuchar su voz le hacía daño y quería colgar lo más rápido posible.

- Quiero que vengas a mi casa.

- Ni muerto.

- Neji en serio necesito que vengas a mi casa, me siento muy mal por lo que te hice, quiero que lo solucionemos por favor ven – Christa dijo esto en medio de su llanto.

- No.

- Por favor, tú eres el único que me quiere de verdad, mis padres solo andan pendiente de ellos, mis amigas son unas hipócritas y hablan mal de mí a mis espaldas..

- Por alguna razón será, no te parece?

- Neji por favor

- Olvídalo, debiste pensar en eso antes de traicionarme ADIÓS.

- Neji Huuyga espero que no te arrepi…

Neji colgó el teléfono y no dejó que Christa terminara de hablar. Luego salió de su casa a dar una caminata, no se sentía bien, él amaba mucho Christa o mejor dicho la sigue amando a pesar de todo y le duele mucho su traición pero definitivamente no la puede perdonar, solo espera que se la pueda sacar algún día del corazón y pueda comenzar de nuevo.

Al cabo de una hora Neji volvió a su casa y se puso a tocar la guitarra acústica, hacía rato que no la usaba y por alguna razón le dieron ganas de volver a tocarla, tocó hasta que se cansó y le dio hambre.

- Neji, hijo quieres algo de comer?

- Si, gracias avísame cuando este lista la comida por favor.

Después de un tiempo su padre lo llamó para comer.

- Neji te noto raro, que te sucede – dijo Harry con cara de preocupación.

- Padre, por qué la persona que amas tanto te engaña de la forma más ruin?

- Hijo, a lo mejor esa persona no era la indicada, y a lo mejor ella no te amaba tanto como ella decía. Este tipo de cosas nos ayudan a madurar y si lo que hizo es algo muy grave pues queda en tus manos el decidir si perdonarla o no, te sugiero que la perdones, lo mejor es vivir sin rencores, eso le hace daño al alma y al corazón así que no te estoy diciendo que vuelvas con ella ni mucho menos, solo que sería bueno que hablaras con ella y dejaran todo claro.

- Gracias padre.

- Bueno hijo, aún tienes tiempo no es tan tarde.

- Entonces regresaré en cuanto pueda. Hasta luego.

Neji se puso su saco puesto que hacía mucho frío esa noche. Entró en el carro y se dirigió a la casa de Christa.

Luego de unos minutos Neji estaba enfrente de la casa de Christa, el carro de sus padres no estaba como de costumbre, seguramente habían salido de nuevo.

Neji entro a la casa y llamó a Christa.

- Christa, donde estás? – no hubo respuesta.

- Será que salió.., tsk no quiero ni pensar que pudo haber salido con uno de esos – Neji siguió buscando hasta que estuvo enfrente de la puerta del baño y notó que el agua salía de ahí, Neji tocó la puerta pero no había respuesta entonces le empezó a dar golpes pero nada que abría así que tomó impulso y le dio una patada a la puerta para abrirla. Christa estaba en la tina, la tina manchada con sangre, con SU SANGRE. Neji la sacó rápidamente de ahí, él estaba muy nervioso, había perdido mucha sangre, Neji cogió una toalla y le hizo un amarre a la cortada que tenía en la muñeca. Aún tenía signos vitales así que llamó a una ambulancia. En pocos minutos llegaron con una camilla y se la llevaron al hospital, Neji se fue con ella.

Neji temblaba del miedo, se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Christa, él llamó a los padres de la misma y por milagro de Dios ellos contestaron y Neji les comentó sobre lo que pasó.

Después de un tiempo los padres llegaron al hospital y se reunieron con Neji, a Christa le tenían que hacer una transfusión de sangre, ella había perdido demasiada. La madre de Christa fue quién prestó su sangre para salvar la vida de su hija.

Finalmente Christa se estabilizó y Neji y los padres de la misma pudieron dar un suspiro de alivio.

- Neji, te agradecemos mucho que hayas cuidado a Christa, sino fuera por ti tal vez ella estuviera muerta – dijo el padre de Christa.

- De nada – fue lo único que Neji pudo decir.

El médico salió de la habitación de Christa

- Ya pueden pasar a verla, pero solo los padres.

- Descuiden yo esperaré aquí – dijo Neji pero luego vio como el padre de Christa se devolvía y se sentó junto a él de nuevo.

- Neji, debo decirte que siento mucho que ustedes hayan terminado, espero que la puedas perdonar, la verdad no sabemos que fue lo que te hizo pero ella realmente se ha sentido muy mal por eso y ha estado llorando todos los días. Hemos decidido mudarnos de aquí. Creo que es lo mejor para todos, así que espero que cuando entres y hables con ella solucionen sus asuntos para que ambos puedan quedar en paz.

- No se preocupe, era lo que pretendía hacer cuando llegue a su casa.

- Gracias otra vez, por todo lo que hiciste – el padre de Christa le dio un abrazo a Neji y Neji se lo devolvió.

Cuando la mamá de Christa salió de la habitación le dijo a Neji que pasara así que Neji entró y vio a Christa, estaba un poco pálida pero se veía mejor.

- Neji

- No digas nada, mejor descansa – Neji se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado. Le cogió la mano a Christa y le dio un suave beso.

- Mi madre me dijo que nos mudaríamos, aunque no me dijeron a donde.

- Lo sé, tu padre me lo dijo. También pienso que es lo mejor para ti, así puedes comenzar de nuevo.

- Si…, Neji perdóname por favor.

- Te perdono – Neji le sonrió como solo lo hacía con ella. Ahora se sentía mejor – Cuando se van?

- Apenas salga de aquí, pasado mañana.

- Te deseo lo mejor – Neji no pudo evitarlo así que la besó en los labios y luego dijo – Este es nuestro beso de despedida. Suerte con tu vida.

- Neji, yo te amo y creo que no lo dejaré de hacer nunca.

- Por favor no me digas esas cosas, pronto te vas así que mejor olvídame así como yo me olvidaré de ti. Adiós Christa.

- Adiós, Neji.

Neji volvió a su hogar e inmediatamente se fue a dormir, los siguientes meses serían de duro trabajo ya que empezarían a grabar por fin todas las canciones que tenían hechas y seguramente harían más.

**Undesired Love**

2 MESES DESPUÉS

Las canciones de Out of Road ya se encontraban sonando en todas las emisoras nacionales y no solo eso sino que también en las emisoras de varios países como Inglaterra, Suecia, Finlandia, USA, Canadá, Japón y en toda Latinoamérica.

La primera gira internacional que se les dio fue por los países europeos donde tenían más acogida su música.

Después de la decepción amorosa de Neji con Christa él se mantuvo soltero dado a las giras, después de cada concierto Neji terminaba saliendo con alguna chica, como siempre la más bonita de todas. La fama hizo que los chicos se desviaran un poco. Max empezó a fumar mariguana y Daniel tomaba demasiado, Hans era una especie de niñero ya que cuidaba de todos y Neji se volvió un mujeriego.

OTROS 2 MESES DESPUÉS

Después de acabar con la gira por Europa por fin el sueño de Neji de ir a Japón se haría realidad. Lo que no sabía es que en ese país conocería algo más que la cultura japonesa.

**Undesired Love**

**NOTAS:**

Las canciones "My Loneliness" y "All we lived, Now is worthless" tienen letra escrita por mí pero preferí no publicarlas… jeje Espero que les haya gustado el cap, porque a mi si me gustó XD. Chao!


	3. Hinata

**_Hola! La verdad es que estoy muy apenada por no publicar nada en meses, pero es que la universidad me tenía como loca ya que estaba repitiendo una materia y la estaba perdiendo otra vez, pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien y gané todas mis materias y ahora mismo estoy haciendo un vacacional de ecuaciones diferenciales. Este capítulo lo había escrito en la semana que tuve de receso antes de empezar el vacacional… pero no había tenido tiempo y pues como hoy no tengo clases y no quiero estudiar todavía pues aja publico el capítulo. Espero que aún haya gente que quiera leer esta historia y nuevamente disculpas y las que leen también Giros Inesperados pues les comento que no tengo nada escrito =S lo siento no me ha salido la inspiración espero que se me de pronto, cuando termine el vacacional. Bueno seguro que ya hablé mucha m. así que las dejo para que lean. Chao!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Hinata**

Hinata es la primogénita de Hiashi y por ende la heredera directa de la cadena de hospitales Hyuuga del país, cosa que para ella no podría ser más que una desgracia. Hinata siempre estaba bajo la constante presión de su padre para que fuera la mejor alumna de su clase pero lamentablemente ella nunca llegaba a ser la mejor, siempre quedaba de segunda o de tercera pero nunca de primera y eso era lo que precisamente su padre deseaba.

Desde pequeña Hinata se deprimía mucho por no poder cumplir con las expectativas de su padre por lo que se volvió una niña muy insegura, tímida y no socializaba mucho.

Hace poco se enteró de que el hermano de su padre que había muerto cuando él era aún un niño en realidad no era su hermano, cosa que sinceramente para ella no tenía ninguna trascendencia en su vida aunque le causaba cierta curiosidad de saber cómo hubiera sido su vida teniendo un tío. Y si su tío hubiera tenido hijos tal vez su infancia no hubiese sido tan solitaria porque seguramente ella hubiera podido jugar con ellos.

Bueno al menos ahora ya tenía dos amigos, uno de ellos se llama Kiba el cual es un chico muy expresivo e impulsivo, muy diferente a ella, tiene el cabello de color castaño y suele usarlo de forma muy natural (no es que se peinara de a mucho), sus ojos son un poco extraños y tiene unas curiosas marcas rojas en la mejillas aunque ella no podía hablar mucho sobre esas cosas dado que sus ojos tampoco es que fueran muy normales, el otro se llama Shino el cual es bastante callado y le gustaba mucho usar gafas de sol siempre (lo cual ella no entendía ya que él tiene unos ojos muy bonitos de color negro), es más alto que Kiba y también tiene el cabello castaño.

Hinata ha estado en clases de ballet desde pequeña ya que su padre le dijo que eso la haría ver más femenina y sofisticada, palabras que a una niña le sonaban maravillosas y por cosas locas de la vida (según ella) eso era en lo único que era realmente buena. Tenía un gran talento para el ballet y adoraba bailarlo. Siempre que tenía presentaciones le decía a toda la familia para que asistiera.

Ella tiene una hermana menor llamada Hanabi la cual es muy molesta a veces pero la adora totalmente y ella le corresponde de la misma manera. Hanabi le encanta ir a las presentaciones de ballet de Hinata aunque al final siempre se quedaba dormida, no la culpaba, después de todo solo es una pequeña de 8 años.

**Undesired Love**

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS

En noveno grado Hinata conoció al que ella nombró como su primer amor (a primera vista), un chico rubio y con unos espectaculares ojos azules que también tenía unas graciosas marcas en las mejillas. Entró nuevo en el salón y con solo verlo la flechó instantáneamente, su nombre es Naruto.

- Kiba-kun, como te parece Naruto-kun? – Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ah? Lo que yo veo es que, de lo que llevo de conocerlo, que solo han sido DOS HORAS, es un escandaloso e insoportable – Al parecer a Kiba le molestó un poco la pregunta de Hinata.

- Lo siento Kiba-kun.

- Jaja, no entiendo porque siempre te disculpas por todo, pero eso te hace ver más linda.

Hinata se puso como un tomate ante tal comentario.

- E-eestoo g-graciias

- Sabes otra cosa, te ves aún más linda ahora que tienes el cabello largo – Kiba le decía eso con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

- Kiba-kun de-deja de deci-irme e-esas co-cosas que después me las creo.

- Quieres que te pruebe que lo que dije es verdad?

- N-no es ne-necesario…

- NARUTOO VEN ACAA! – Kiba pegó un grito para llamar a Naruto. Naruto dejó de hablar con algunos chicos y se dirigió hacia donde Hinata y Kiba se encontraban.

- Hola chicos, que pasa? – preguntó Naruto curioso.

- Te presento a Hinata Hyuuga – dijo Kiba de forma muy casual.

- Hola Hinata-chan! Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki – Naruto decía todo con una gran energía.

- Ho-hola Na-naruto-kun – Hinata se estaba poniendo roja otra vez.

- Naruto, no te parece que Hinata es una chica muy hermosa? – Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su cara cambiaba de todos los colores posibles. Naruto se la quedó observando por un momento para luego dar su "veredicto"

- De verdad que sí lo es. Hinata-chan eres muy hermosa – eso fue demasiado para Hinata y la pobrecita se desmayó.

**Undesired Love**

Al despertar, Hinata se encontraba en la enfermería y a la persona que vio de primero fue a Kiba

- =O Por fin te despiertas, ya estamos en el segundo descanso.

- Oh noo, me he perdido muchas clases entonces y me tendré que adelantar y eso no le gustará a mi padre, además que – Kiba la corto diciendo – Era broma, has estado aquí solo 10 minutos – Kiba empezó a reír casi a carcajadas.

- No me des esos sustos, si pierdo clases mi padre es capaz de no dejarme seguir con el ballet.

- Perdón Hinataaaa, no yo no quería que tu creyeses esas cosas pero Shino me dijo que si no te lo decía me mostraría la verdad tras sus gafas de sol, verdad que no deseo conocer porque me da mucho miedooo – Kiba dijo eso en un tono sumamente dramático colocándose una mano en la cabeza mientras señalaba a Shino y éste solo alzó una ceja y miró a Kiba con ganas de darle un carpetazo pero eso era algo no apropiado para estar en una enfermería aunque si lo hacía no pasaba nada ya que igual lo atenderían inmediatamente pero finalmente desistió de la idea.

- Shino-kun nunca diría algo así.

- Cómo osas dudar de mis palabras? Hinataa hieres profundamente mis sentimientos! Que dolor siente mi corazón!.

- Kiba déjate de payasadas que en vez de hacerla reír lo que haces es asustarla – Shino como siempre hablaba muy serio.

- Bueno, no importa chicos gracias por acompañarme – Hinata les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos.

La enfermera echó elegantemente a Hinata, a Kiba y a Shino diciéndoles que Hinata ya estaba bien y luego sonrío a lo que los chicos captaron el mensaje y se fueron.

Hinata entró y vio a Naruto hablando felizmente con Sakura cosa que le irritó un poco, ella nunca había podido soportar a Sakura, ella siempre era la que le ganaba el puesto de mejor alumna… Hinata tuvo un pensamiento impuro por primera vez y ese fue "_Maldita Sakura no me puedes robar todo siempre, este año patearé tu plano trasero y me ganaré el puesto de mejor alumna y además me quedaré con Naruto-kun, solo espero que no me quede doliendo el pie cuando te patee porque eres tan plana como una tabla"_

Hinata se regañó a si misma mentalmente pero nada cambiaría que eso era lo que de verdad pensaba. Hinata entonces decidió que esta vez se esforzaría más en los estudios y no solo eso sino que también estudiaría cómo seducir a un hombre (aunque le sonara ridículo) igual lo haría y así también le demostraría a su padre que ella sí podría ser una digna heredera de los hospitales Hyuuga.

**Undesired Love**

Algunos meses pasaron y Hinata poco a poco iba mostrando varios cambios en su actitud, ya casi no tartamudeaba y hablaba más con otras personas aparte de sus amigos sobre todo con Naruto (al parecer el estudiar el cómo seducir a un hombre le estaba funcionando) ya se podía decir que eran amigos íntimos y casi no se despegaban por lo que había dejado un poco apartados a Kiba y a Shino.

Por otro lado a lo correspondiente a la parte académica Hinata mejoró bastante y algo que le ayudó con eso fue el hecho de que Sakura bajó la guardia ya que, aparentemente… más bien notoriamente, se enamoró de un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha, también era nuevo como Naruto pero ella ni se había fijado en él cuando entró. Lo notó porque era el mejor amigo de Naruto. En fin… Sakura pasaba detrás de Sasuke junto con otro montón de chicas mientras que él era todo indiferente y de esto era lo que le daba algunos problemas a Hinata con las otras chicas, como ella andaba con Naruto y por ende con Sasuke siempre le hacían comentarios típicos de gente envidiosa. En cualquier caso a ella solo le interesaba Naruto.

Casi finalizando el año escolar, Naruto le pidió a Hinata que fueran novios y como sabrán ella encantada le dijo que sí.

Hinata quedó de primer lugar académicamente hablando, lo cual llenó de orgullo a su padre y así mismo a ella, ni ella misma se lo creía… mentiraas claro que se lo creía después de todo de algo le había servido que estudiara un poco más de lo normal y que la plana de Sakura se tragara de Sasuke.

"_Mmm que dulce victoria, la cara que puso Sakura cuando me nombraron primer lugar no tiene precio, definitivamente tengo que ganar los años siguientes para verle la cara que puso hoy. Ahora que lo pienso… no le he pateado el trasero aún… mmmm, con gusto lo haría pero hay mucha gente y eso no es algo muy femenino. Jajaja pobre perdedora hasta lastima me da, también le quitaron a Sasuke, como es que se llama con la que se ennovio? Mmm Ino, eso, la mejor amiga de ella… que feo. Pero bueno eso a mí no me interesa, total cumplí con mis objetivos y eso es lo que me importa"_

Naruto se le acercó y le dio un abrazo por detrás sorprendiéndola y alejándola de sus pensamientos

- Hola preciosa, felicitaciones por haberte ganado el primer lugar – Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata y la abrazó un poco más fuerte pero sin lastimarla.

- Si, por fin obtuve el primer lugar, como siempre debió ser. Estoy muy feliz porque también mi padre esta súper orgulloso de mí y además te tengo a ti conmigo, acaso podría estar mejor? Jaja

- La verdad no sé, lo que sí sé es que así como estamos ahora, siento que es perfecto – Naruto giró a Hinata y le tomó del mentón para que la mirara los ojos. Ella le miró los ojos pero luego su mirada bajo hasta sus labios, Naruto se dio cuenta de eso y la besó, fue un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado, Hinata cortó el beso y le sonrió ampliamente a su novio.

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Finalmente estaba en último año de colegio, llevaba ya dos años seguidos ganando el primer lugar en la clase y este no sería la excepción. Lo mejor de todo era que Naruto y ella seguían juntos y todo era maravilloso. Claro que siempre habían tenido algunas cuantas peleas por bobadas, celos (sobre todo por parte de Naruto, se ponía muy celoso cuando Hinata estaba con Kiba o con Shino), y cosas por el estilo.

Ella seguía con sus recitales de ballet y Naruto asistía a todos ellos, él le decía que ella era la mejor, la más hermosa y que deberían de darle todos los protagónicos.

Pronto acabaría el colegio y ya tenía la carrera decidida, no solo porque por la herencia tenía que estudiar medicina sino que también le encantaba.

Finalmente llegó el día de la graduación, nuevamente fue nombrada como primer lugar en su clase y en esta ocasión, por ser su último año, le dieron un hermoso ramo de flores, Hinata enseguida miró hacía donde se encontraba Sakura a ver que cara ponía. "_Aah que aburrida te ves Sakurita, la envidia te come por dentro, como siempre pones esa mueca que te hace ver horrenda"_ Acto seguido, Hinata le tiró un beso a Sakura y le guiño el ojo solo para que la otra se ardiera más.

La fiesta duró hasta el amanecer, muchos de los chicos estaban borrachos, otros solo estaban cansados de tanto bailar, fue día o noche., muy memorable.

Cuando Naruto parqueo en frente de la casa de Hinata si giró para mirarla

- Hinata, hay algo que tengo que decirte – la cara de Naruto hizo que Hinata se preocupara inmediatamente.

- Qué sucede mi vida? – Ver a Naruto así le daba mucha angustia.

Naruto suspiró y finalmente habló – Me voy a estudiar al extranjero – Hinata abrió los ojos hasta donde le fuera permitido.

- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Tenías que arruinar la mejor noche que hemos tenido juntos? – Hinata ya estaba alterándose y alzando la voz.

- Cálmate mi amor, no te lo había dicho porque no me habían mandado la carta de aceptación y pues hoy fue que la recibí y me aceptaron y mi vida esta es una gran oportunidad para mí, tú sabes que lo es y la voy a tomar, ya está decidido – Hinata vio la sinceridad de sus palabras en sus ojos y finalmente aceptó el hecho de que Naruto se fuera a estudiar fuera del país, le dolió mucho pero era algo que haría feliz a Naruto entonces ese fue su consuelo.

- Entonces vamos a terminar? – Hinata no quería escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta pero tenía que hacerla.

- Solo si tú quieres, yo te amo y no soy capaz de dejar nuestra relación hasta aquí, te juro que por mí nos casábamos ahora pero no se puede… yo.. yo quiero que sigamos, aunque estemos lejos… podemos conectarnos todos los días y poner la cámara para vernos, te parece bien?

Hinata no pudo contener más las lágrimas y las dejó caer, abrazó a Naruto y luego lo besó, lo besó con una pasión que se había contenido, pero ya no más, él se iba a ir pronto y no lo vería (de forma presencial) en un buen rato. Hinata tomó una decisión que hacía rato que quería hacerla efecto pero no había tenido el valor hasta hoy

- Vamos a mi cuarto – esas cuatro palabras dejaron boquiabierto a Naruto.

- Hinata, estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? – Hinata se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza – Y tu padre? No se dará cuenta?

- Noo! Él tiene que trabajar temprano y nunca pasa por las habitaciones, si tú no quieres pues dímelo ya mismo – A Hinata se le estaba cambiando ya el genio.

- Por supuesto que quiero mi amor, hace rato quería pero yo prefería esperar a que tu lo propusieras, yo te esperaría toda la vida si fuese necesario.

- Vamos – Hinata tomó a Naruto de la mano y subieron a su cuarto, ambos eran inexpertos pero estaban tan enamorados que todo se les daban de forma natural.

Empezaron besándose tiernamente pero cuando le dieron profundidad al beso la pasión de ambos se iba incrementando, Hinata empezó a sentir como el miembro de Naruto se ponía duro y a la vez ella sentía como se humedecía abajo. Naruto besó el cuello de Hinata, parecía querer devorarla, y ella gemía cada vez que el la mordía, Hinata le quitó el saco a Naruto y lo tiró al suelo mientras que él trataba de desabrochar el vestido de ella – ¿Te ayudo con el vestido? – Dijo Hinata – Por favor, jaja – Hinata se desabrochó el vestido y con ayuda de su novio se lo quitó, él se quitó la corbata y ella le ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Hinata estaba solo en ropa interior mientras que Naruto aún conservaba sus pantalones. Ella, muy lentamente, bajó su mano hasta el pantalón de Naruto lo miró y luego le soltó el cinturón, el pene de Naruto se notaba mucho a través de la tela del pantalón, no podía dejar de mirarlo, quería tocarlo y finalmente dejó a Naruto en bóxers. En ese punto ambos se miraron y se volvieron a besar, Naruto bajó su mano hasta el pecho de Hinata y luego le agarró el seno a través del sostén y ella hizo lo mismo con él, bajo su mano y tocó el pene de Naruto por encima del bóxer. Se acariciaron mutuamente, y finalmente quedaron desnudos, Naruto se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de Hinata, era simplemente perfecto, ni las diosas podrían ser comparadas con esta mujer.

- No me mires tanto, me da pena – dijo Hinata muy abochornada.

- Jaja después de lo que llevamos hecho me vas a decir eso? Te amo Hinata, nunca olvides eso – Naruto tumbó a Hinata en la cama y se colocó sobre ella poniendo sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de su novia. La besó en los labios y fue bajando lentamente pasó por su cuello y llegó hasta sus senos ahí se quedó un rato, lamiendo y mordiendo su seno izquierdo mientras con su mano acariciaba el seno derecho, Hinata ya estaba muy excitada, lo necesitaba dentro de ella y Naruto lo notó así tomó uno de sus muslos y empezó a besarlo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su centro. Cuando llegó alzó la mirada para ver a su amada y ella asintió dándole permiso a lo que ella sabía que haría. Naruto, con su lengua, comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Hinata haciéndola gemir constantemente, luego éste se detuvo y la miró nuevamente, la besó con pasión para luego, muy lentamente, entrar en ella, Hinata se sintió dolor por lo cual Naruto se detuvo – Estas bien? Quieres que lo deje así – Hinata sacudió la cabeza en negación y Naruto siguió. Después de un momento Hinata dejó de sentir tanto dolor y empezó a sentir placer, luego Naruto fue aumentando el paso y ambos cogieron el ritmo. Al final ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo y él salió de ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

- Te amo demasiado Hinata, no sé que hiciste conmigo pero me alegra, soy muy feliz contigo.

- Yo también te amo, y yo sí sé que hice pero no es necesario que lo diga – Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y ambos se durmieron.

**Undesired Love**

Hinata se despertó y vio a su amor aún dormido, fue a su baño y se lavó la cara, entró de nuevo al cuarto y miró el reloj, marcaba las 11am.

- Mierda… ya es tarde – Hinata se acercó a la cama y besó a Naruto en la mejilla bajó a su cuello y finalmente Naruto medio abrió los ojos – Hinataa? Tengo sueño, si quieres lo hacemos ahorita pero déjame descansar otro ratico – Hinata se rió ante tal comentario y dijo – son las 11am es mejor que ya te vayas, porque después alguien te puede descubrir.

Naruto se levantó y recogió su ropa para luego ponérsela le dio un beso a Hinata y le dijo que luego se veían, salió por la ventana y Hinata se asomó para asegurarse que no se fuera a matar en el proceso de la bajada. Luego se despidió y se fue en su carro.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas y ya Naruto tendría que irse a Suiza, donde él estudiaría francés, ya que esa era una de las lenguas que más se hablaba en ese país para luego entrar a la universidad.

Estaban en el aeropuerto y al despedirse Naruto de sus padres dejaron a su hijo y a su novia a solas.

- Bueno, supongo que ya me toca irme – Naruto mostró una leve sonrisa.

- Si, te deseo un viaje placentero, piensa en mí, si?

- Jaja no es necesario que lo digas! Eso lo hago todo el tiempo – Naruto le dio un fuerte abrazo lleno de afecto a Hinata y ella a él también. Se besaron y finalmente se despidieron. Hinata no pudo evitar llorar mientras veía como Naruto se iba a la sala de espera para luego embarcar en el avión.

**Undesired Love **

Hinata iba caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto cuando de repente vio un montón de gente gritando "LOS AMAMOS!" "OUT OF ROAD LOS MEJORES!" "NEJIII! CÁSATE CONMIGO!" .

"_Qué les pasa? Se ponen así por unos babosos, seguro no tienen nada de especial… voy a ir a curiosear"_

Hinata se dirigió hacia la multitud para ver por qué tanto escándalo. Empujó a unas cuantas personas para poder ver mejor y finalmente pudo ver a cuatro chicos, "_No son de aquí por nada del mundo, parecen ser europeos, son bastante altos aunque hay uno que se ve un poquito más bajito que los demás pero igual sigue siendo alto. Para qué negarlo, se ven atractivos". _

A Hinata le llamó la atención el único que tenía lentes de sol puestos, se veía cool, despreocupado pero a la vez se le notaba por encimita que era un picaflor. Cuando Hinata iba a girarse para irse, la chica del lado gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de Neji y el aludido se quitó las gafas y dejó al descubierto sus ojos. Eran iguales a los suyos, no lo podía creer se quedó estupefacta hasta que él también la vio y en ese momento en sus miradas se cruzaron y se miraron fijamente hasta que, en un parpadeo, Hinata se fue.


End file.
